Collection of Themes
by starStruck272
Summary: //On hold -- 2nd entry up// 30 themes, 30 one shots, was for 30breathtakes LJ community. //Doumeki x Watanuki//
1. 15: Storm

**Title: **Storm  
**Theme: **#15 amazing kiss (for 30breathtakes LJ community)  
**Fandom: **xxxHolic  
**Pairing: **Doumeki/Watanuki (104)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warning: **Shounen ai, so be warned. No spoilers, yet slightly AU.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP. 

--------------------------------------------------

**Storm – **  
_1) An atmospheric disturbance manifested in strong winds accompanied by precipitation and often by thunder and lightning.  
2) To be extremely angry; rant and rage.  
3) A strong or violent outburst, as of emotion, thought or excitement.  
_

--------------------------------------------------  
**Watanuki's POV**  
--------------------------------------------------

I mentally asked whatever god out there what I had ever done to deserve a fate like this.

There I was at Doumeki's place (why couldn't it have been Himawari-chan's instead!), and we were already running late for the end of year dance. I don't even know why I even listened to Yuuko-san when she handed me a book and told me to return it to him the night of the dance. Of course I complained and asked her why she couldn't return it herself, but she just smiled mysteriously and ordered more sake and marinated cod to go with it. And as soon as she said that I started my usual rant at her; she shouldn't drink so much sake and that she was going to have one hell of a hangover the next day and that I would need to buy more hangover medicine as we were starting to run low on it, and if she wanted anything else to go with the sake since I was going to have to try and find marinated cod during this time of the night anyways. Therefore the fact that I wanted to know why I had to go to Doumeki's place had been completely forgotten. This, I bet, was why Yuuko said she wanted more sake. That evil, evil witch; why did I ever get caught in her clutches!

So er... there I was, stranded at his place, because as soon as I took one step out of Doumeki's shrine, it started raining and it wasn't just your normal drizzling rain either. (I got very promptly yanked back into Doumeki since he was standing behind me. Though he didn't have to treat me like some invalid or something, it wasn't like I couldn't see there was rain. Honestly. I'm not some little girl that needs to be taken care of, since I am The Watanuki-sama and do I need to remind him that I'm the one that makes packed lunches for him!) So anyways, it was a full out storm with thunder and lightning and howling winds that buffeted you around like a rag doll. Needless to say I was not pleased with this development at all and when I demanded that Doumeki give me an umbrella so I could go to the dance without him (no way in hell was I going to show up at the same time with him!), he just eyed me a bit too long for comfort which reminded me slightly of a wolf looking at it's prey (What was I? Sheep?), and then shrugged with that annoyingly bored expression. Then he left me there gaping at him, and disappeared to the room next door.

God he was infuriating! How could he remain so calm at a moment like this! It was pouring rain and we were going to miss the dance and here he was just standing there staring at me and I wasn't going to be able to dance with Himawari-chan and I had to be stuck with him instead and I didn't care if my suit got all wet, I needed to go to the dance, so why couldn't he just give me an umbrella and I'll gladly leave and... and was he sticking his fingers in his ears! Ooohh, when I got my hands on him, I was so going to-

Halfway through my rant Doumeki had reappeared and was watching me with some weird expression that flickered and disappeared when I turned to look at him. When I stalked up to him in rage, I saw something snap in his eyes and before I knew what was happening I was pulled against him in a flail of limbs and he leaned down and kissed me which, very promptly, shut me up.

Oh... I was so going to...

...What was I going to do again?

When he finally released me, I felt my breath hitch and didn't trust myself to speak. I could feel him staring intently at me, so I looked down, chewed nervously on my bottom lip and felt my cheeks heat up.

That kiss was so much...more. It was different from how I would expect Doumeki's lips would be. I mean, he's normally so mean and an idiot and he always demands for impossible packed lunches (which I always somehow find the ingredients for; Doumeki must have good luck), one would expect him to be cold-blooded and have cold lips. And they were cold but quickly became warm as soon as they touched mine; it was like he was leeching off my body heat or something that stupid Doumeki. If he was cold he could have said something. It's not like I would laugh at him... much.

I mean, who in their right mind would just suddenly walk up to someone who was extremely angry and kiss them with no warning whatsoever kiss them? Obviously, Doumeki was not in his right mind. I mean, he wouldn't want to kiss me, would he? Unless he was really desperate to shut me up... Yeah he must have been very, very desperate. But he still hadn't stepped away from me and he was still so close and just his constant warm presence was causing me to lose my train of thought.

And then oh god, shoot me, I did something I normally wouldn't have. I threw caution out the window, pulled him down (he grunted in surprise; I bet that was the last thing he expected me to do, and heck I wasn't expecting myself to be so forward as well;) and then I proceeded to kiss him. It was stupid of me, but I wanted to know what I was feeling, and what he was feeling and it just felt so right to be in his arms and... and...

Oh screw whatever worries I had. There was time for those later.

--------------------------------------------------

**  
If there were any mistakes tell me and they are my fault alone. I had my lovely beta read through it once already so er.. yeah.**

**Also if it was a bit too rambly, I shall blame it on the fact that I was writing from Watanuki's POV (and it's my first time writing something like that. -coughexcusecough-)**

**Please review.  
**


	2. Bonus 40: In Exchange For Blood

**Title:** In Exchange For Blood  
**Theme: **#40 i can hear the beating of your heart (for 30breathtakes LJ community)  
**Fandom:** xxxHolic  
**Pairing:** Doumeki x Watanuki (104)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warning:**** SPOILERS **for **chapters 116-119**. Shounen ai and blood, I guess. Be warned.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP.

--------------------------------------------------  
**Doumeki's POV**  
--------------------------------------------------

The coppery smell of blood overwhelms me as I move you from the broken glass. A harsh cough and then a shallow intake of breath, but as I watch I don't see you breathe out again. It takes too long for the next breath and I worry that your lungs have given way. But even as I lean in, my ear pressed against your chest you take another shaky breath, unconscious to the world of pain. And I hear your _slow_ sluggish heart beat, worried it will stop before anything can be done and I see your blood – your life – leaking away as your heart dutifully circulates the remaining blood out of you. Your heart cannot stop, but I have to find some way to stop your bleeding and losing anymore will endanger your life to the point where I can no longer reach you. I have already done all I need to do and no longer know what I can do to stop you from slipping away.

I…. I should never have left you alone….

Yuuko appears as soon as I reach her place, paler than I have ever seen her, yet still composed as she takes in your condition.

She asks me if I'm willing to pay any price, and I agree instantly without thinking, anxious to save you before your condition worsens. I offer my blood in place of the blood you have lost, and she nods and as I carry you in, I feel you grow colder and I hold you closer, hoping that my presence will anger you and you will wake up to yell at me, anything to keep you here.

-------------------------

With the amount of blood I had transfused, the shock slowly settles in and I sag in relief when Yuuko assures me that you will be fine. I have to make sure for myself, but Yuuko refuses to let me in, saying that you have to see someone else first. My head swims as I slowly drop down to the floor in front of your room, waiting for you to wake up. But just knowing that you will survive this, exhaustion and shock persuade me to doze off for a while and the next time I wake up, I hear you talking with Kunogi.

When she walks out, she makes me promise to keep it a secret between the two of you about her situation and I glance up at her and say that I would, and that having a bento would better if the three of us are together.

She understands the thought I do not voice out and smiles gratefully at me as she leaves the shop.

Knowing that you are now back in the living with us, I relax and close my eyes again to regain my strength, my thoughts and emotions surprisingly calm as I think back to how close I was to losing you.

If I had lost you, there would no longer be anyone to yell at me when I got too detached from the world.

If I had lost you, I would no longer have anyone to make me bento.

If I had lost you, I would no longer have anyone to tease that could get annoyed as easily as you do.

If I had lost you, I… would no longer have anyone to protect.

And that…… that was the scariest thing of all.

--------------------------------------------------

**Er. Some Doumeki angst I guess? It's kinda hard for me to write Doumeki since you don't really find out about him too much. If it's OOC I apologize.**

**I really should change to 3rd person pov soon. At least writing from Watanuki and Doumeki's povs killed off those two bunnies that were trying to procreate.**

**It's a war against the bunnies I say.**

**Anyways please leave a comment so I know what to improve on?**


End file.
